<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>want to make you move by escapedthesarlacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156530">want to make you move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc'>escapedthesarlacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Established Relationship, F/M, No use of y/n, Smut, boba gets horned up when you call him sir, clothed male/nude female, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Chapter 16 of The Mandalorian. You fuck Boba on the throne. I wrote this...fairly quickly so have something to whet your appetite, my Bobahoes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>want to make you move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was rough, his vocal chords scarred and grizzled from his time in the Sarlacc pit. The way he sat on the throne, his muscular legs spread apart, his back slouched in comfort from the power he finally had, made your stomach lurch with desire. The Boba Fett you knew was back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had spent years waiting for his return, being told by countless friends and adversaries alike that he was dead. You knew that was impossible. Death would not take Boba Fett in such a way, knocking him below the sands of Tatooine into the stomach of a mysterious beast. When it was his time, Boba would look death in the eye and leave this universe a warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sarlacc took much from him; his hair was replaced with a scarred skull, he walked slower with a slight limp. But when you were alone, just the two of you, you saw the man you fell in love with all those years ago. His dark eyes still shone, his hands held you the same, he was still Boba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he beckoned you again with the twitch of his fingers, his other hand patting his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fennec was gone, off to attend other matters. You were alone. You stepped forward, your body pulsing with anticipation as you drew closer to him. You felt the wetness between your legs already as he watched you behind his helmet, his head tilting ever so slightly as you stood just beyond his reach. “Where do you want me, sir?” you asked, looking up at him through your eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my knee,” he growled, leaning back on the throne and spreading his legs wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You climbed up to stand between his knees, slotting his leg between yours before lowering yourself on his thigh. Boba was not a small man, he was shorter, yes, but not small. The thickness of his body was apparent everywhere, even in places only you got to enjoy. But his legs were one of your favorite parts of his body. They were thick and muscular, giving your entire body leverage as you ground your core against him. You could feel his body heat through his flight suit and your pants and you helpless rutted against him more, searching for that friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gloved hand found its way to your face, his finger hooking under your chin to bring your eyes to his. “Take off your clothes,” he demanded, his breath coming in ragged through the helmet’s modulator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit difficult in the position I’m in, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were at your hips, his fingers pulling at the waistband of your pants until they were stretched beyond their level of tolerance. The sound of the fabric tearing at the seams made your thighs quake. Boba was never violent towards you, but you knew what his hands and body were capable of. He has killed without thinking twice, he has sent blaster fire into the chests of men twice his size, and he has never once treated you as anything less than royalty. Which, it appears, you now were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly shucked your shirt and chest bindings off, tossing them to the ground as Boba tore your underwear from body. His arms were so strong, there was nowhere in the galaxy you felt safer than in his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a goddess,” he whispered, his leather-clad fingers tracing circles on your bare skin before guiding your hips into a rhythm on his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give your goddess what she wants,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew he was in pain, that his cock was as hard as his beskar armor, trapped beneath his codpiece. You could almost see his face behind the visor, his brow knotted, his lower lip trapped between his teeth, trying not to give himself away. He could hide behind his beskar to the world, but not to you. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded, rutting his hips in time with yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock,” you reached down to stroke his codpiece, “I want your cock inside of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His moan escaped his mouth as he pushed you aside and ripped off his codpiece before freeing himself from his pants. It never mattered how often you saw it, Boba’s cock made your mouth water every time. He was thick and uncut, his fingers barely encompassing his girth. The head was flushed and needy, with a bead of precum dotting his opening as he squeezed himself. You wanted him inside you, down your throat, and between your breasts all at the same time. “Take it,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t need to be told twice. You swung your leg across his hip, straddling both of his legs before lowering yourself onto him. You could feel every inch of him as he stretched you open, the sound of his breath making you wetter between your legs. “Your pussy is like a vice,” he panted, the cool beskar of his helmet pressing against your forehead in a keldabe kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for you,” you said, riding his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pressed your hands against his chest plates as you rocked up and down, the filthy wet sounds of sex filling the room. His hands gripped your ass, squeezing and pulling you apart as he held you steady. You were drunk on him, the way his hands knew your body, how you fit perfectly together. It was enough for you to stay by his side forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips bucked up into you, his grip on your backside tighter as he held you tight against him. “Tell me,” he moaned, the sound of his balls hitting your skin, “Tell me how much you want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shifted your legs so your feet were bracing either side of his thighs, your hands anchored on his shoulders as you rocked yourself along his cock. The faint pathetic whines from behind his visor went straight to your core and you wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against yours. “Take off your helmet,” you added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head, allowing you to to lift the latch in the back of his helmet and expose his face. He took the helmet from you and tossed it aside before gripping the back of your neck and slotting his lips to yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed you like he was starving, his mouth hot and needy against yours. His tongue pressed against yours while his hips pistoned into your core, stretching you around his hard length. “Boba,” you breathed into his ear, “Boba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered as your breath hit his skin. “My name is like a song on your lips,” he grunted before kissing you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pressed your hands under the cowl around his neck, feeling the scarred skin of his upper back, trying to push him deeper into you. “I want to feel you inside of me tomorrow. Everytime you sit on this throne, I want you to think of me,” you said to him, his thrusts becoming more erratic as you rode him to his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think of you at all moments, my queen,” he replied, his nails digging into you as he fought his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think of me when you’re in meetings, sir? Do you think of my mouth on your cock when you’re working, even when we’re apart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his face doing nothing to hide the blissful torture he was experiencing. You reached down to thumb at your clit while Boba lifted his hips to fuck you, your hand soaking from your slickness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The band in your belly tightened as you imagined Boba seated here, the power he finally had over those who wronged him, back where he belongs. You pictured future meetings, people coming to him and begging for mercy, all the while the secret knowledge you shared of having christened this place as your own. It was enough. His cock pressed into the space inside you that you never seemed to reach and he sent you hurling into hyperspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Boba’s orgasm, his scarred voice grunting your name in ecstasy as his hips stilled against yours, the feeling of his cum coating your walls as your pussy flexed around him, was the last sound you wanted to hear in this lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cyar'ika,” he panted, his lips pressed to your forehead in spent pleasure, “You are absolute perfection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were made for each other, and together you would rule.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>